


Laser tag

by Beytotheblade



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beytotheblade/pseuds/Beytotheblade
Summary: Bryan x Max.Max convinces Bryan to join him in a game of laser tag.
Relationships: Boris Kuznetsov | Bryan Kuznetsov/Mizuhara Max | Max Tate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Laser tag

A frustrated sigh left Bryan’s lips, the corner of his mouth slightly parted to allow room for the now soggy toothpick he was chewing on. Man, he craved a  
cigarette, but he knew the radiant ball of sunshine he was in company with hated the smell. Damn it. He shoved his calloused hands into his denim jean pockets, which only prompted said ball of sunshine to grab hold of his bicep. 

“There is it! man, I’m so excited!” Max was practically jumping on the spot. 

He didn’t know how he’d managed to convince Bryan to go play laser tag but he took the opportunity with both hands and ran with it, not giving the older Russian blader a chance to change his mind.

“Yeah, sure” 

Bryan’s response caused Max to look up at him, slightly pouting. A flush began to appear on Bryan’s cheek and he looked away. In reality, Bryan was equally excited about laser tag, but he couldn’t let him see the excitement in his eyes. They were only going as friends after all.

Upon reaching the dark grey building, the LED sign promoting the game only half flashing. The place looked like it was out of business, but the laughter and commotion Bryan could hear from inside the building proved otherwise. Max practically broke the barely standing door as he entered, resulting in a flinch from the Russian. Bryan managed to make it through the door before it closed and followed the blonde to the pay desk.

“One game, two adults please” Max beamed to the staff member. 

Man, he was so excited! the laughter from other game players only adding fuel to the fire. 

“Ok, that’ll be $25” 

Max went to reach for his wallet but was pushed aside as Bryan threw the notes to the person on the counter. Taken slightly aback, Max went to ask what he was doing but the answer came before his question.

“I’ll pay for the game, you can pay for the food afterwards” Bryan stated rather definitely. 

Max’s grin grew even bigger over the prospect that they’d still be hanging out when the game finished.

“Alright, now you need to pick a username for the game” 

Bryan raised his brow, a username? Oh for the love of...

“I want Maxasaurus Rex” 

Bryan threw his head to the Americans direction, taken aback. Max just threw him his enormous grin as if ushering him to choose his.

Bryan sighed and tried to think of a username, when the perfect one appeared.

“Balasagna”

Both Max and the staff member gave Bryan a confused look, all the while Bryan kept a straight, cold expression.

“Well? hurry then I didn’t pay to stand around”

The member of staff frowned at the rude remark and quickly typed their names on the server, then handed them their guns and vest. Bryan fastened his in record time, looking towards Max he noticed him struggling.

“Gis it era”

Bryan lifted Max’s vest as he had put it on backwards, then helped him fasten up. A flush now presents on Max’s freckled face.

“Oh, erm, Thanks B”

B? 

Max hurried to the entrance of the arena, Bryan slightly dazed over the cute word the blonde had thrown at him. He straightened up, leaned the gun at the nape of his neck and followed the high-strung teen.

They listened to the rules and walked through the heavy door. Darkness. Complete darkness. Max stood still trying to focus his eyes on his surroundings when he was almost brought down as the taller teen collided with his back.

“Oh! Sorry, Bryan” 

Flustered, Max opened the distance between the two. Forcing a frown to appear on Bryan’s face. Not that he could have seen it anyways. 

The arena speakers announced the start of the next round and all Bryan could hear was the scuttering of feet and the shuffling of heavy textured vests. He was convinced Max was no longer by his side. Squinting his eyes, Bryan began his hunt. He was torn, the competitive side of his wanting to destroy everyone in this game, the other wanting to give Max the opportunity to win. He wanted to see the sparkle in his eyes when he was announced the winner.

Lost in his daydream, his vest beamed a bright red and let off a mocking tone. 

He had been shot. 

Motherfuc...

He remembered the rules, three shots are you're out. 

That was it, no survivors. Bryan turned into predator mode and began scoping the area, his eyes already adjusted to the darkness. 

Shoot, red light. 

Shoot, red light. 

Bryan was in his element, the sights of all these red lights only igniting his ego more. He had to be winning, losing wasn't the option. Just as that thought left his mind Bryans vest glowed the hateful red again.

Damn it.

One more and his out. 

Bryan crouched behind a wall, only revealing his position to peek around the edge. He couldn't hear any feet tapping away, he couldn't see any silhouettes in the darkness.

Suddenly, he could hear heavy footsteps heading straight for his direction. He raised his gun and began aimlessly shooting. He didn't see any red lights, he couldn't hit his target. 

“Shit” 

Bryan bared his teeth as he tried to locate his target, unable to pinpoint the noise.

Before he could register what was happening, his muscular frame was thrown against the wall, the pressure of another body causing his breath to hitch slightly. The scent. He knew this scent. 

“Max?”

Instead of getting a yes or no answer, Bryan was met with a pair of hot lips pressing against his own. His eye’s widened at the unfamiliar sensation and his body was ignoring his commands to move away. He couldn't. He... didn't want too.

Bryan began to relax into the kiss, he wanted to moan but held it back as if not to frighten the assailant away. Just as Bryan went to deepen the kiss his eyes were assaulted by a bright sensation.

Red.

Wait...

He had been shot... but by who? Just as quick as the realization came to Bryan the area lights turned back on and he met eyes with his assassinator.

Max was wearing his trademark grin, eyes practically glowing with excitement from winning the game.

“Oh yeah! I win! Yes!” 

Max did a small victory dance on the stop, gun in the air and hips swaying. Bryan couldn't move, he was dumbstruck in awe. The kid blindsided him with a kiss only to snatch his victory away from him. Man, he should have knocked his head from his shoulders but instead, a small grin crept on his face.

“Good game kid”

Max swung his frame around and raised a peace sign towards the loser, enjoying the high from victory.

Back out on the street, Max walked slightly ahead rambling on about how he managed to hide and stalk all the other players, only getting shot once himself before he located Bryan. 

Bryan listened intently, allowing the smaller teen to enjoy his win. Yeah, he won the battle, but Bryan was going to win the war. 

Shortening the gap between them, Bryan grabbed the Americans arm and twisted him round to face him, before planting a passionate kiss on his plump lips.

Max yelped slightly, not out of surprise but at the fact his lips were so hot, so greedy. 

After a few seconds, Bryan broke the kiss and walked on ahead, a smirk plastered on his face and hand back in his jeans pocket. Max blinked a few times, eyes following Bryan. A huge grin adorned his face and he ran to catch up. Grabbing his hand when he reached his companion.

“Hey B, I do have one question though”

“Hmm?”

“Why was your username Balasagna?”

A loud laugh left Bryans throat, amused by the question.

“You pronounce it Balls - on - ya. It's Italian”

Max’s mouth opened to respond, but a laugh escaped instead. Bryan smiled down to the younger teen, squeezing his hand.

“Let's go eat, I'm starved”

Max fist-pumped the air.

“Yeah! It's on me!”


End file.
